Nishimura Masahiko
Perfil thumb|250px|Nishimura Masahiko *'Nombre:' 西村まさ彦 (にしむら まさひこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nishimura Masahiko *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Toyama, Japón *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Agencia:' Nishimura Office Dramas *Ore no Hanashi wa Nagai (NTV, 2019) *Momikeshite Fuyu SP (NTV, 2019) *Eien no Nishipa (NHK, 2019) *Suits (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.9 *Sniffer SP (NHK, 2018) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.3 *Ecchan (NHK, 2017) *Kurara (NHK, 2017) *Kyoaku wa Nemurasenai (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Doctor Chousahan (TV Tokyo, 2016) ep.1 *Cross Road (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Napoleon no Mura (TBS, 2015) ep.6-7 *Deiri Kinshi no Onna (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.1 *Binta! (YTV, 2014) *Out Burn (Fuji TV, 2014) *Oiesan (YTV, NTV, 2014) *Suna no Utsuwa (TV Asahi, 2011) *IS (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta (Fuji TV, 2011) *Kenji Onijima Heihachiro (TV Asahi, 2010) *Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010) *Gakeppuchi no Eri (TV Asahi, 2010) *Kasouken no Onna 2010 Special (TV Asahi, 2010) *Inpei Shirei (WOWOW, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.1 *Kanryotachi no Natsu (TBS, 2009) *Chojin Utada (WOWOW, 2009) *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Lotto 6 de San-oku Ni-senman En Ateta Otoko (TV Asahi, 2008) *CHANGE (Fuji TV, 2008) *Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai (TBS, 2008) *Osen (NTV, 2008) ep.3 *Aiba Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2008) *Churaumi Kara no Nengajo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Shindo 0 (WOWOW, 2007) *Ikiru (TV Asahi, 2007) *Juken no Kamisama (NTV, 2007) *Benkyo Shiteitai! (NHK, 2007) *Yagyu Jubei Nanaban Shobu 3 (NHK, 2007) *Oguri Kozukenosuke (NHK, 2007) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Mukai Chiaki (Fuji TV, 2007) *Konshu Tsuma ga Uwaki Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2007) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) *Detective Conan (YTV, 2006) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special ''Love Stories III (NTV, 2006) *Oishii Proposal (TBS, 2006) *Woman's Island (NTV, 2006) *Ns' Aoi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Trick Shinsaku Special (TV Asahi, 2005) *Jukunen Rikon (TV Asahi, 2005) *Doyo Wide Gekijo Kurokawa no Techo SP (TV Asahi, 2005) *Aibou 3 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.1 *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.11 *Minami-kun no Koibito (TV Asahi, 2004) *Wonderful Life (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kanojo ga Shinjyatta (NTV, 2004) *Lion Sensei (NTV, 2003) *Kougen e Irasshai (TBS, 2003) *Boku no Mahou Tsukai (NTV, 2003) *Itsumo Futari de (Fuji TV, 2003) *Psycho Doctor (NTV, 2002) *Koi no Chikara (Fuji TV, 2002) *Let's Go Nagata-cho (NTV, 2001) *R-17 (TV Asahi, 2001) *Yome wa Mitsuboshi (TBS, 2001) *Yamato Nadeshiko (Fuji TV, 2000) *TEAM (Fuji TV, 1999) *Furuhata Ninzaburo 3 (Fuji TV, 1999) *Akimahende (TBS, 1998) *Konya Uchu no Katasumi de (Fuji TV, 1998) *News no Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) *Otona no Otoko (TBS, 1997) *Souri to Yobanaide (Fuji TV, 1997) *Konna Watashi ni Dare ga Shita (Fuji TV, 1996) *Coach (Fuji TV, 1996) *Ryoma ni Omakase! (NTV, 1996) *Furuhata Ninzaburo 1 (Fuji TV, 1996) *Kagayake! Rintaro (TBS, 1995) *Hideyoshi (NHK, 1996) *Osama no Restaurant (Fuji TV, 1995) *Help (Fuji TV, 1995) *Good Mourning (Fuji TV, 1994) *Natsuko no Sake (Fuji TV, 1994) *Jajauma Narashi (Fuji TV, 1993) *Chance (Fuji TV, 1993) *Furikaereba Yatsu ga Iru (Fuji TV, 1993) Películas *Hikkoshi Daimyo! (2019) *Inemuri Iwane (2019) *JK Rock (2019) *What A Wonderful Family! 3: My Wife, My Life (2018) *Red Sash: The Tomioka Silk Mill Story (2017) *Linking Love (2017) *What A Wonderful Family! 2 (2017) *The Blue Hearts (2017) segmento “Be Kind To Others” *The Magnificent Nine (2016) *Samurai Hustle Returns (2016) *What A Wonderful Family! (2016) *Clover (2014) *Samurai Hustle (2014) *The Wind Rises(2013) voz de Kurokawa *A Chair on the Plains / Sougen no Isu (2013) *Tokyo Family (2013) *The Floating Castle / Nobo no Shiro (2012) *Rock'n'Roll Housewives / Utahime (2012) *Space Brothers (2012) *Crossroads / Railways: Ai o Tsutaerare Nai Otona-Tachi e (2011) *Ramen Samurai (2011) *When I Kill Myself (2011) *Gene Waltz (2011) *Sakuradamongai No Hen (2010) *Bushi no Kakeibo (2010) *Renai Gikyoku: Watashi to koi ni ochitekudasai (2010) *Saru Lock The Movie (2010) *Dear Heart (2009) *The Unbroken / Shizumanu Taiyo (2009) *Zen (2009) *20th Century Boys 2: The Last Hope (2009) *I Want to Be a Shellfish (2008) *Aibou Gekijo-ban (2008) *Best Wishes for Tomorrow (2007) *Boy Meets Ghost / Hanada shonen-shi (2006) *Saiban'in seido - Moshimo anata ga erabareta nara (2005) *Furyo shonen no yume (2005) *Nin x Nin: Ninja Hattori-kun, the Movie (2004) *Ganryujima (2003) *The Battling Angel (2003) *Ghiblies: Episode 2 (2002) *Denen no yuutsu (2001) *Godzilla Millenium (2000) *The Black House (1999) *The Exam (1999) *Welcome Back, Mr. McDonald (1997) *Marutai no onna (1997) *Princess Mononoke (1997) voz de Kouroku *Moonlight Serenade (1997) *Tomoko no baai (1996) *Seventh of July, Sunny Day (1996) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Taisho University (Facultad de Expresión y Cultura). *'Aficiones:' La fotografía, los bolos y caminar hacia atrás. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería PJtLuc4-512x381.png Nishimura Masahiko 2.jpg Nishimura Masahiko 3.jpg Nishimura Masahiko 4.jpg Nishimura Masahiko 5.jpg Nishimura Masahiko 6.jpg Categoría:JActor